


Batman?

by gracefulally



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey reflects on why he really doesn't like this new guy in town. Set after "City of..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman?

How exactly does one respond to having their client tossed from a tenth story window and burned to a dusty crisp before his chair even smacks the sidewalk?

That was a question I was having difficulty answering. Winters had been a very prominent client for Wolfram and Hart. I was surprised that the Senior Partners hadn't handed me my ass for breakfast after Winters’s surprise ski jump had gone awry. Not that I would have been able to stop it from happening or even try.

Damn vampire.

Since when did having conscience make you a superhero? I have a job to do and sometimes that means getting my hands a little dirty. I'm no villain and this Angel guy sure as shit ain't a caped crusader. The good guys don't always win. This city and this company thrive on that point.

Yet I'm still standing here having to sweet-talk my ass through this conversation with Holland. Why? My client's dead. The Partners are upset. I'm to blame. That's just how it works—especially when a wannabe-maverick kicks your client’s chair right out the window before you.

Though there was little the security guard could have done, I had already had the man on duty fired for letting a vampire waltz into that board room. I knew I needed to set an example. Angel was dangerous and unpredictable. I had a feeling he wouldn't be skipping town any time soon.

When I had finally kissed every square inch of Holland's wrinkly behind, I tossed the phone's headset down to my desk and massaged my temple. I could feel a headache coming. I was good at kissing ass when I needed to, but I hated lowering myself to those standards. It only made me hate the fanged meat head that much more.

"Sir," I heard my assistant Jesse's voice chirp from the intercom on my desk at nearly the same moment the flimsy headset hit the surface.

"Yeah?" I grunted back before moving my hand to knead the back of my stiffened neck as I stood behind the long desk.

"We're being called by department to the main board room. New security badges are being distributed after the disturbance yesterday."

I let out a slow sigh. Of course security would be heightened now that Angel had moseyed his way through unchecked like he owned the place. "I'll be right there."


End file.
